


Iwatobi Ice Bucket Challenge

by British_Racing_Green



Category: Free!, K-On!
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gen, High School, Ice Bucket Challenge, Pre-Season/Series 03, Rare Pairings, Shared Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green
Summary: Iwatobi High School Swimming Club are nominated to do the Ice Bucket Challenge.





	Iwatobi Ice Bucket Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the rights to the 'Free!' franchise, '50% Off', 'Facebook' or the 'Ice Bucket Challenge'.

Makoto was browsing Facebook late one evening when he was notified he and the rest of the Iwatobi Swim Club had been tagged in a post from Rin.

Intrigued, Makoto clicked on the link which revealed a video – the thumb-nail of which was Rin sitting on a classroom chair by the side of the Samezuka Academy pool, in his black jacket and trousers.

With a deep sense of foreboding, Makoto turned his laptop’s volume on and clicked play.

“We’re rolling senpai.” Came Nitori’s voice from behind what was obviously his phone.

“Hi, I’m Rin Matsuoka. This is in response to Seijuro Mikoshiba’s nomination. I nominate: Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana, Nagisa Hazuki and Rei Ryugazaki. You have 24 hours to post your response, or you must commit...Swimpukku.”

The view zoomed out suddenly to reveal Sosuke and Momo standing behind Rin holding an oil barrel over him.

“One, two, three!” the pair counted before dumping ice-cubed-filled water over Rin’s head, causing him to scream as if his balls had been cut off and to jump into the warm swimming pool to heat up.

The sound of his team-mates hysterical laughing lasted until the video ended a few seconds later.

Makoto was desperately trying not to laugh just as loudly (he’d wake his parents and siblings up otherwise), but his excitement extinguished when his Iwatobi Swim Club chat box burst open with a worried message from Rei, an eager one from Nagisa, and a bunch of question marks from Haru in a matter of seconds.

_ The next day – by the Iwatobi High School pool  _

“I’m recording.” Coach Sasabe said from behind his phone, getting all four school uniform-clad boys in shot.

“This is in response to the video by Rin Matsuoka.” Matoko began.

“I nominate Tsumugi Kotobuki.” He finished.

“I nominate Ritsu Tainaka!” Gou shouted from off camera.

“Err...I nominate Mio Akiyama.” Said a nervous Rei.

“I nominate my soon to be ex-girlfriend, probably, – Azusa Nakano” Grinned Nagisa.

“And I nominate Yui Hirasawa.” Haru said in his patented monotone style.

“Also, I nominate Miss Sawako.” Came the meek voice of Ama-chan from off camera too.

“Those nominated have 24 hours to respond!”

Makoto shouted. Ama-chan walked into view with a large black bucket of ice-laden water and dumped it over Makoto’s head, utterly drenching him and sending him into another giggling fit.

Gou then replaced her in shot and threw a bucket’s contents over Rei who screamed like a banshee.

“Embrace the water. Accept its pres-“ Haru’s mental preparation was interrupted by Ama-chan pouring another bucket over him, leaving him with a guilty smirk on his face.

Finally Gou launched her last bucket load of ice water over Nagisa, who quick as a flash grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her – fully clothed – into the swimming pool.

“Oh Shit! You’re in trouble now Nagisa!” laughed Coach Sasabe before asking the boys,

“So how do you feel after that?”

Makoto, Nagisa and Rei smiled and gave a thumbs-up. Haru just signed peace.

The video cut to black before showing a picture of Gou climbing out of the pool and looking like an incredibly pissed off drowned rat appeared.

Rin eventually pulled himself together from laughing and ‘liked’ the video.

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted on Fanfiction.net in 2014 when the Ice Bucket Challenge was taking over the internet.


End file.
